Braid it, please
by AmIDelis
Summary: The redhead had a beautiful smile.


**This is my little contribution to Femslash February; I already did manips and photosets and thought that writing would be pretty cool. Especially since I'm very fond of this couple, another crossover (I'm so predictable, huh?)**

**I don't own anything, as usual.**

-And what do you call this, again?

-A dinglehopper.- giggled the redhead. The brunette just smiled as she kept brushing the other girl's hair by her own request with a fork. Ariel always had new ideas in mind whenever she and Jasmine went on to speak with each other.

The two girls met each other but a few days ago, at the reunion Queen White made inviting all the royal ladies in the country. Jasmine found Mulan, and the warrior maiden introduced her to Ariel. Jasmine found her very funny, quick and beautiful, with her long red hair and those blue eyes of her. They met up again and again, and stood the most time together with each other than with the other princesses.

Even Mulan commented on this fact to her friend the other day they went riding:

-You really hit it off with Ariel, don't you?- she smiled- How long till you ask her out?

Jasmine blushed, covering her mouth with her fingers:

-Is it that obvious?

-Oh yeah, you've got a wild crush on her.- The princess of Agrabah shrugged it off:

-She's just really nice to hang around with.

-So I've heard.- Her friend just didn't stop at this, it seemed. Jasmine knew where to stop her:

-Yes, as much as you "hang out" with Rapunzel.- And now it was Mulan's turn to blush, but Jasmine was happy enough to silence her friend.

Still though, Ariel was often in Jasmine's thoughts, somehow the quirky redhead had entered into the princess' mind a lot. _We are similar; _she thought at times, _both of us grew up in a sheltered environment, shielded away from the world. She's as curious of the world as I am, and her beautiful hair is so lovely to touch._

Ariel preferred leaving her hair loose, to shine and tangle itself with the wind. Jasmine much preferred her traditional pony tail. Yet as she brushed each red lock she wondered if Ariel would not mind brushing her own. She ought to ask her.

She cleared her throat a bit, and felt herself redden. No, this was ridiculous; Ariel was a friend, she couldn't feel special about this girl she just meet, could she? But she was funny and understanding and sweet and beautiful and Jasmine felt hot thinking about it.

-Ariel?

-Yes.- She turned, her eyes shining. That was lovely, but did not help Jasmine at all.

-After I stop brushing your hair, can you brush mine?

-Sure!- Jasmine smiled at the redhead's enthusiasm; she didn't even know why she had to be nervous. In fact, she liked this girl and found her to be so interesting to talk with. So what was Jasmine afraid of? Maybe Ariel was herself interested in the tiger princess as well.

Jasmine kept brushing her hair and suggested:

-You know, you'd look beautiful with a braid, Ariel.- she lowered her head towards the redhead, and gave her a suggestive look. The mermaid blushed intensely at that, but nothing else.

-Oh yes! Braid it, please. I'd love it.- the girl urged, and the princess obeyed. With that blushing, Jasmine was confirmed that Ariel had an interest in her. Well, that was something, next would be to see if she could accept to play with her.

After a while, Ariel's hair shined in the same way as Jasmine's braid did. The girl smiled excitedly at her reflection and mirror and gave a hug of gratitude towards the dark haired beauty.

-It's perfect, I love it. We look alike now, too.-

-And we are alike, you guessed it, Ariel.- Jasmine paused for a second- Ever heard of a princess trapped in an unhappy situation, kept down by her father, feeling out of place?

The redhead nodded, though she arched an eyebrow as well. How did Jasmine know about her history? Well, maybe Mulan told a bit too much.

-And said princess runs away to discover a new world, and new people?

-Yes!

-And her life changes for the better?-

-Yes, exactly!- Ariel jumped in the bed, clapping her hands- How did you know?

-I passed through the same phase. Granted, it varies on certain aspects, but at the most it's similar.- she plunged herself into the bed, near Ariel's waist sitting.

-You know, I always found myself so lonely at the castle. I had my tiger, sure, but no friends to speak with; only the servants, my father, and all of those old princes and lords he tried to betroth me with. It never worked out at the end.

-Why? You didn't like them?- Now Ariel also lowered herself on the bed, so their faces stood at the same level, one side over the mattress.

-That, and I wanted to be with people like me; people who understood me, who validated my opinion, who was eager to please me, who would treat me with equality…Friends, or lovers, I did not care, as long as I had them.

It was true, for all she thought. Even Ariel said as much:

-Yes, but now things have changed. You have friends here, and you're free to go wherever you wish to, and you aren't bound by royal duties anymore, are you?

Jasmine smiled warmly, thinking it properly.

-Yes, it's true. It's still not fair I had to endure all of it. Of what need was it for me to have an arranged marriage? My father is Sultan, the kingdom will never be taken away from us, and once he dies I'll be Queen. I do not need marriage to solidify my status.

-No, but maybe you do need a companion after your father dies.- Ariel said quietly, she seemed almost sad at the thought- If not, you'll be terribly lonely with only your tiger for company. And he will age, too.

Jasmine shrugged a bit, staring at the ceiling. For what it's worth, Snow had original taste in decoration, painting the ceiling to resemble the sky, adding pink clouds in the form of hearts and fat naked babies with wings sprouting out of their backs. Not something Jasmine would call fashionable, but it was Snow's castle, so it was Snow's doing.

-Everybody ages and dies, no one's free of it. You will be old, I will be old, and we will die.- She reflected- But everybody's afraid of death, that's why we'd prefer dying safe in our beds, asleep, than brutally and unexpectedly killed at the hands of someone else.

Ariel passed a hand through Jasmine's cheek, making the girl's heart beat a little faster at Ariel's skin against hers.

-Yes, but we have to enjoy our time together. Love each other, care for each other.

Jasmine purred, half closing her eyes at the mermaid princess.

-And have you ever fallen in love, Ariel?

It had been too bold the move, she knew, but at least it was worth it for the girl to smile that smile of hers.

-Yes, many times. Right now I'm single though… And you, Jasmine?

-Why, the same thing.- She eyed Ariel a bit more, then started playing with her hair.- Yet being here, it has brought a girl new experiences.

The auburn haired widened her eyes, and left her mouth in a half open state. _She finally got it._ In a moment, Ariel gave Jasmine a teasing smile, and hold Jasmine's face next to her.

Her lips tasted sweeter than any honey in the entire world. She could have sworn her belly exploded with a million bugs that ate her.

If anything, this visit had been the best decision Jasmine had ever done.


End file.
